


be still be calm be quiet now

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Horror, Inspired by a The Cure song, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Monsters, Nightmares, Prison, Songfic, Spiders, i don't know much about ravencroft, sorry if some of the info is wrong, the parksborn is only if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: a late night in Ravencroft, Harry is visited by an old friend, though he's not quite the same as he had remembered





	be still be calm be quiet now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Visitor  
Title and inspo is from Lullaby by the Cure. This is a songfic entirely based on it actually. Take a look at the lyrics, they're pretty sick. The first time I heard it, I knew I had to write a harry/peter story to pair with it. This is my first time writing something horror-y, I hope it isn't too cheesy. Enjoy!

It’s one of those nights. One in which yet another fight has broken out, and as punishment, everyone gets sent to their rooms early. Harry hates these crazies, he’s not one of them. What’s his crime, not wanting to die? God forbid. He had asked Spider-Man nicely. He doesn’t regret his decision, no matter how much of a shithole this place is. 

Ravencroft isn’t all bad, he had decided a while ago. It’s a lot of waiting for his plan to come together, but as long as you keep yourself busy, the days go by quick. The library is extensive, and Harry is one of the only patients who uses it. In fact, he had been planning on going there after dinner, maybe find some reading material for the night. His roommate is an old mute, it doesn’t make for much excitement when everything goes dark. No such luck with the book though, he’s just glad he's tired. Might as well turn in before one inmate starts screaming, followed by another, and another.

The mattresses feel like they’re decades old, they smell even older, but Harry’s used to them. He eventually feels himself drifting into his subconscious. That is until a light drifts in above his eyelids. Knowing it’s probably a guard, he sits up right away. It’s not worth the trouble to give them any attitude, even if they come at the worst times. 

Harry rubs the sleep away from his eyes, even if he were to start trying again, he wouldn’t be able to drift off for another twenty minutes or so. Damn nightly checks, Harry doesn’t see the point. He understands that he was considered a danger, it makes sense, but he’s done nothing but prove himself to be a good prisoner since the moment he had gotten here. What’s his reward? A cellmate and a slightly larger room. 

His eyes adjust to the dim area, which certainly isn’t providing enough blinding light to be a flashlight. Instead, a window bursting with evening sun shines into his cell. This is only strange because Harry’s cell doesn’t have a window. He would know, he’s been in there for months, his eyes have traced every edge of each of the stones that makes up that wall. And if he’s correct, the wall that it’s on just leads to another room. Yet somehow, a window sits there.

The beds squeak like crazy, Harry tries to stand with the least noise as possible. He’s pretty satisfied with the result. But when he reaches the window, all he can see is sunlight, everlasting. There’s no horizon of New York, there’s nothing else to focus on really. The rest of the hospital may as well be gone, the inhabitants dead. All that really matters now is what’s behind that glass.

A shuffling from a corner of the room drags him back to what he can only hope is reality. The scurrying noise continues, Harry hopes it’s just a rat. Though how could a rodent get in? No. This is something much more sinister.

The light is tempting, but hiding under his blanket seems like the better option at this point. The whole atmosphere of the room has changed, it’s dark, it’s evil. Harry spares a glance at his sleeping roommate, and although his eyes don’t linger long, he doesn’t appear to be breathing. There’s no one to stop whatever’s going on. This unspeakable gloom suffocating him is like an infinite hell. There’s no escape, he looks over to the door, maybe a guard will pass by. No luck, it’s disappeared. The mysterious window has as well. A last ditch effort, he looks to the lifeless mute again. But he’s gone. It’s just him and the evil, alone in a dimly lit room. Fucking great. 

Harry collapses into the bed behind him, he’s shaking so hard the bed is moving with him. 

Spider-Man emerges from the corner, Harry couldn’t be more confused. He’s supposed to be the one who hurts Peter, not the other way around. He can’t even see Pete being mean to anyone, so then what’s this aura that Harry just can’t escape? 

The spider inches closer, fully into the little light Harry’s cell has. He pulls up his mask and Harry can see he’s  _ laughing. _ If he’s laughing he must be the one causing this, no sane person could just stand there and be able to breath in this insanity. The laugh is horrendous, distorted, and almost like a clown Harry had been scared of at the fair when he was a kid. Peter had comforted him after they left. Now he’s using it against him, he must be, the bastard. No one else knew, only Peter.

Harry goes beneath the blanket again, trying his best to stop his shivering. Peter’s hand finds itself the foot of his bed, he can hear each individual finger hitting the metal. Maybe if he doesn’t move, breath,  _ think,  _ the spider will go away. 

Suddenly there’s silence. The laughter has stopped. Harry peeks out to his left, relief comes in a wave to see the mute lying next to him, his body heaving in slumber. The snoring would usually bother Harry, not tonight. He sits up, rubbing his face with the hands that are still numb from shock. It must’ve been a dream. It felt so real, but it couldn’t have been.

He removes his hands from his face, looking over to his roommate just to confirm that everything is okay. It is. It is. But then the man starts to rise.

“Harry.” he’s whispering it in a raspy voice. The blankets fall from over him, revealing a slim figure. This isn’t the overweight cellmate Harry knows, or even the thin Peter Harry knew. This is a creature, underweight to the bone, and he’s turning around.

Harry is met with Spider-Man’s suit, but not one he’s seen before. It’s all red, but not a bright and cheerful one, a dark, almost maroon, dried blood color. He has eight eyes. They aren’t white or plastic. They’re black. They’re real. The fake webs that had adorned him before in an orderly fashion now crisscross the suit in chaos. He follows the lines down to his legs, where the webs are the thickest. There are eight of them, eight legs. They look human, but bent and grown so they could crawl onto him.

The spider is on him. The mask is still pulled up, and Harry knows spiders don’t have human tongues, but one is emerging from its mouth as he’s cowering in terror. It’s so goddamn long. It snakes through the air, eventually landing on his face. It finds its way into his eye socket, and goes out the other, pushing his eyes away like they’re not attached to his face. Teeth sink into his chest, and suddenly he’s no longer squirming, but completely still. He can feel everything though, and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

The arachnid-human legs are wrapping themselves around his body, and he’s being encased from the feet up. The webs that decorate the suit are real, and they’re coming out of the thing. They’re traveling up his body in thick vines, all Harry can do is watch. Once they reach his face, all senses are cut off. He finds himself in a dream like state, he doesn’t know when the sleep starts, it’s all the same anyway.

Harry is surprised at all that he wakes up, but when he does it’s still dark. The claustrophobia settles in, and he starts thrashing around in a somewhat psychotic manner. He imagines a giant web, the spider creature getting ready to feast on him. 

Then his roommate pulls up his blanket.

It wasn’t a dream. That much is for sure. He knows what reality feels like, and that was something in between. His meds must be off, he chalks it up to a pharmaceutical induced hallucination. Harry doesn’t give in to the fear gnawing at the back of his mind, that he’s becoming one of the crazies that surround him. Because if that’s the case, there’s no hope for him whatsoever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is much appreciated, it makes my day!


End file.
